What's a Girl To Do?
by Scripty
Summary: Peyton had the most amazing summer with Lucas but when Brooke came home everything changed, she was dumped and he was back with her best friend. Months later she finds herself pregnant and alone, what's a girl to do?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucas Scott was her best friends' boyfriend, she knew that but when summer came Peyton found herself with nobody else but Luke.

Brooke was away in New York for months and everyone else had someone else they would rather spend time with, apart from Lucas. He was bored and lonely without Brooke, so who was the next best thing? Her best friend!

As time went by the two of them grew closer and before he knew it, Lucas had fallen for Peyton. The feeling was more than mutual and they began an affair behind Brooke's back. Peyton had the time of her life that summer, she knew what she was doing was wrong but nothing had ever felt more right. She loved Lucas and he loved her.

But everything changed when Brooke came home; Luke acted like nothing had happened between the two of them and went back to his life with Brooke. He had bluntly told a heartbroken Peyton 'It was just a summer fling, get over it' and life just went on.

Peyton felt like a part of her was missing without Lucas, but he was with Brooke now and Brooke was happy with him. She loved Brooke and to see her so happy was enough to make Peyton burry her feelings for Lucas and just get on with it.

But around a month into the new school year Peyton's worst fears were confirmed, she was pregnant with Luke's child. She couldn't cope with such a huge issue so she just chose to ignore it hoping it would go away.

She had slowly distanced herself from her friendship group because it hurt too much to see Lucas with Brooke. The group had noticed a change in Peyton but had just put it down to her wanting to live out her 'loner' image. Peyton still spent time with Brooke and the others but nothing was the same anymore.


	2. Realization

Chapter 1

It had been 3 months since Peyton had found out she was pregnant, and being 4 months pregnant was not that easy to hide. Sooner or later she was going to have to deal with this, but she just couldn't face it, she didn't want to.

She didn't agree with abortion so she knew she was definitely going to have to have a baby but she didn't want to think about it so she didn't. She was beginning to struggle to keep this from Brooke. They had been best friends all their lives and it was obvious that Brooke knew something was going on.

'P. Sawyer talk to me! You've been strutting around school all day with a face like a smacked arse! No wait, let me rephrase that, you've been like this for months. You just don't talk anymore, tell me what's wrong please' Brooke begged her best friend to talk to her.

Peyton hadn't been herself ever since the summer and Brooke knew it.

'Please Peyton, what's going on? You quit cheerleading, you won't spend time with me or the others, you never have a smile on your face, you look like death half the time and for god's sake have you seen what you're wearing!'

Peyton looked down at her scruffy old jeans and her oversized jumper then looked back up at Brooke with fire in her eyes

'How dare you! You know Brooke, not all of us have a easy life like you. You're supposed to be my best friend and yet you know nothing about what I'm going through, i wish you could understand but you don't! Just don't talk to me from now on Brooke, I've had enough of you and your perfect life'

Peyton stormed off down the hall with a gobsmacked Brooke staring after her.

On the drive home, Peyton was thinking about her earlier conversation with Brooke. She hadn't meant to get so mad but it just kind of came out.

It wasn't even Brooke's fault, she so badly wanted to tell her what was going on but how could she? It was her boyfriend's baby she was carrying.

Hormones, Peyton thought to herself, dam hormones making me all crazy.

She walked through her front door and threw all her school stuff on the floor, her Dad was away as usual so what did it matter? She went straight up to her room and crashed down onto her bed. Before she knew it, the tears were pouring down her face.

3 months worth of emotion came screaming out of her. She just couldn't keep it in any longer. She was such a mess and she was so alone, all she had was this baby.

The baby, she thought to herself. For the first time, Peyton was actually thinking about the thing inside of her as a baby, a living thing, a tiny little person, a part of her, a part of Lucas.

And in that instant she realized just how much she wanted this baby.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 2

Peyton looked a complete mess, make-up run all over her face, eyes blood shot red and her hair all over the place, but boy did she feel better for making a decision.

She was going to have a baby, her baby and no one could take that away from her.

Her hand found it's way to the bulge where her flat stomach used to be and without thinking she gently brushed her hand against it, after a while Peyton realized what she was doing, feeling stupid she stopped immediately turning crimson. That was when she heard her front door slam shut.

'Peyton get your ass down here right now!' she heard Brooke yelling Peyton didn't move she just let Brooke carry on ranting, she really didn't want her to see her in the state she was.

'First of all, what the fuck was that about earlier?!' she heard Brooke yell but Peyton just sat at the top of the stairs curled up in a ball starting to cry again as Brooke was shouting out all of the things that were bothering her about her best friend.

'Come on fake blonde, I want to see your face when i shout at you!' Brooke said angrily, when Peyton didn't respond she just sighed and said 'Fine' and headed up the stairs towards Peyton's room.

As Brooke turned the corner of the stairs she saw the wreck that was her best friend and the anger drained out of her. Without thinking she ran to Peyton and put her arms around her trying to calm her down

'Shh honey, it's gonna be okay, everything is gonna be just fine, I'm here' Brooke had no idea what was actually wrong with Peyton but wanted to comfort her all the same.

When Peyton finally got a grip she just looked at Brooke and said 'I'm so lonely B. Davis' and began to cry again.

Brooke sat there with her friend in her arms and said 'I know it's hard sweetie but things will get better, I mean i felt exactly the same as you before I met Lucas and look at me now, I'm the happiest I've ever been, don't worry the right guy is just around the corner for you'

Of course a boy wasn't what Peyton was getting at but to Brooke it was all about boys. They both just sat there thinking for a while.

Brooke was so great Peyton thought, she didn't deserve to be hurt and what she and Lucas had done would break her and Peyton really did want nothing more in the world than for Brooke to be happy.

So yet again Peyton made another decision, the father of her baby would be left unknown and Brooke wouldn't know about her pregnancy till after the baby was born.

It was less heartbreak then for both Brooke and Peyton. And well for Lucas, well screw him, he broke my heart Peyton thought, so why should I let him have anything to do with MY baby.

Peyton knew that it would be impossible for her to hide her pregnancy from Brooke when they were this close so again she distanced herself from her friends, she had her baby to think of now, nothing else mattered.


	4. Getting On With It

Chapter 3

2 more months passed, and Peyton was now 6 months pregnant.

She had been to the doctor in the city a month before to make sure everything was okay with her baby and it was all okay apart from the fact there wasn't just one baby, there were two! She was having twins.

The doctor was very happy with the babies and her health was very good considering. Peyton was of course thrilled with the news of twins and how they were okay but she was feeling very unlucky.

They were both big babies and she was told that she needed to gain more weight to support herself and the babies which was a problem for Peyton who was still desperately trying to hide her pregnancy.

But Peyton was managing well to keep it all hidden, even though she had a huge bump now she just dressed herself in oversized clothing and scarves so it looked like she was trying to go for that look. Because she had been putting on a lot of weight, it wasn't just round her middle that was a bit fuller, her face was a little chubbier so it did look like she had just but on a bit of weight.

Basketball season was in full swing so Brooke, Haley and the boys were all kept extremely busy with that.

Peyton did still speak to them all trying to keep their suspicions away but usually just IM's at home on an evening as she did her best to keep out of the way at school, hoping not to get noticed.

School was a nightmare for her so she couldn't wait to get home everyday. Her Dad was usually an absentee father because of his work but a couple of weeks before he had called to tell her that he had managed to get on a job in Australia that would keep him busy for 10 months, so he was not really a problem in her plan anymore.

By the time he came home, the babies would have been born and it would be a lot easier to explain herself then. So she felt completely at ease at home, not having to dress in big clothes but just ones she felt comfortable in.

Peyton didn't really enjoy all the extra weight she had put on, she missed her usually slim frame and all the clothes she used to wear but she knew that she had to keep it all a secret and she enjoyed having something that only she knew about.

She had gone to Karen's cafe one day after school for something to eat, knowing that Lucas and Karen wouldn't be there because there was a basketball game but to her horror Karen was there.

'Peyton, what a lovely surprise. You look... (looking her up and down) erm... well' followed by a bemused smile.

Peyton knew fine well that she was struggling to say something nice regarding her weight, but it was obvious that Karen just thought she'd gotten fat. 'Hi Karen, I'll just have a club sandwich and a soda... to go' she added the last bit because spending time with Karen was currently one of her worst nightmares.

'Oh no Peyton, stay please, I insist, I haven't seen you for months, it would be good to catch up'

Karen was a lovely lady but she would also be the grandmother to her kids and right now she really just couldn't handle that. When Karen smiled again hopefully at her, Peyton just mumbled something about having to get home and rushed out of the shop with her eyes filling up with tears.

Hours later after the basketball game, Lucas and Brooke entered Karen's cafe hand in hand.

They started having some dinner together and Karen subtly dropped into conversation 'So Brooke, hows Peyton at the moment?'

'Oh, um, fine I think, haven't seen a lot of her really, been busy with the squad and stuff'

'She doesn't cheer anymore?!'

'No Karen she quit ages ago why do you ask?'

'Oh, I'm just thinking out loud Brooke, she just really didn't seem her old self when I saw her before'

with this Lucas butted in and said 'Yeah and she doesn't look like her old self anymore either!'

Brooke and Karen both gave him a cold stare. 'Insensitive pig' Brooke muttered as Luke shuffled off to the bathroom.

'How is she really Brooke, because the Peyton I saw today is not the Peyton I know'

'Honestly Karen I really don't know it's almost as if she's avoiding me'

'Well she is your best friend Brooke, I think you need to go and find out' and with that Brooke left the cafe and headed to Peyton's house.


	5. Finding Out

Thanks to all my reviewers :) this is my first fan fic, so any comments at all really help thanks. Special thanks to Charlotte, thanks for the spacing tip, hope it's easier for you!

Chapter 4

Peyton was sat in her room, doing what she usually did on an evening; music on and messing with her sketches. She was exhausted though, being pregnant was harder than she first thought it would be, the constant strain on her body, mood swings and the fact that she had to lie to all her friends.

She had contemplated just coming clean a few times but the thought of the pain and anger of her friends was too much. Sure they would find out eventually, but what did it matter then she would have two beautiful children.

One thing that was bothering her quite a lot, was Lucas. Her children deserved a father, but she so desperately didn't want him to be involved, she was still mad at him for a set off but she did care about him. Love him? Well maybe, and because of that she chose not to ruin his life by landing to ilagitament children on him.

Her whole body was aching, she clambered into her bed with the blanket half over her. She had been struggling with heat recently, she was always so hot so when she got home she wore practically nothing and liked it that way, a change for hoodys and sweats. She had only small shorts and a tank top on which was stretched to it's limit over her ever growing stomach.

Within minutes Peyton had drifted off to sleep so she didn't hear her front door open.

'Peyton?' Brooke called 'Where are you honey, I want to talk to you?'

With the usual no response, Brooke headed up towards Peyton's room where her best friend was sleeping. Peyton was lay on her side and had her back facing towards the door so Brooke couldn't see her face. Brooke sighed and just as she was about to jump on Peyton to wake her up, her sleeping friend rolled over.

Brooke stared in amazement as Peyton's very pregnant belly was exposed.

'What the...?'

She stayed very still, just taking in what she had just seen. Peyton was pregnant? Well obviously Brooke thought to herself. A million and one questions buzzing through her mind. Why hadn't Peyton said anything to her? It kind of added up when Brooke thought clearly, weight gain, mood swings but why hadn't she told her about this?

She must feel so alone, Brooke thought. She just kept on looking at her best friend but for the first time in months she looked closely at Peyton. She had an anxious look about her even when she was sleeping, worry etched across her face.

'Peyton, what have you done?' Brooke muttered under her breath but it was loud enough to wake the sleeping Peyton.

'Brooke?' Peyton said just beginning to come around, then it hit her she was actually there and Peyton grabbed the blankets and pulled it around her in a panic. 'What are you doing here?' she said aggressively.

'Does it matter? Look at yourself Peyton! Your busted, I've seen it all, you can't hide it in your sleep and your definitely not hiding this from me anymore. What the hell is going on Peyton?! Your pregnant for god's sake! And very by the looks of things'

Peyton was lost for words, what was she supposed to say? Finally, she just nodded and removed the blanket from around her so Brooke could see properly and began to cry.

'No don't cry P. Sawyer, it's okay, I'm not mad. Wait! I am mad! But still, I'll get over it. What the hell though Peyton? Why haven't you said anything? I'm your best friend, if you can't tell me then there's something very wrong about this whole thing. And how haven't I noticed??! Is this why you've been avoiding me?'

Peyton just nodded, followed by a loud sniff. 'I didn't want to hurt you Brooke. And I don't want anyone to know, It'll be easier to explain after they're born'

'They?' Brooke looked baffled.

'Twins' Peyton confirmed with a small smile creeping across her face.

'Ah. That would explain the whole...' Brooke said pointing towards her friend's belly.

Peyton just nodded. Brooke really couldn't take all of this in. But she quickly got a grip, it wasn't her that was in trouble here, Peyton needed her.

When Peyton continued to cry, Brooke just looked at her, she looked like a scared little girl. She climbed onto Peyton's bed and just held her friend in her arms.

'I'm here now, everything's gonna be okay, I'm not going anywhere, you won't be alone through this'

Peyton grabbed her hand and after a while rested both of their hands on top of her stomach.

'Don't leave us Brooke, please'.


	6. Exposed

Chapter 5

Peyton had drifted off to sleep again, but Brooke wasn't going to leave things like this. She wanted answers.

All Brooke could do was think about it. How had she not noticed? Looking at Peyton now, it was impossible not to see it. Obviously none of her clothes fit her, she was either wearing clothes that were far too big for her in public, or clothes that looked like they were about to snap under the strain at home. It was obvious she wasn't dealing with this very well.

Peyton was her best friend. Always had been, always will be and because of this Brooke just couldn't forgive herself for this. She hadn't made time for Peyton recently, she was always busy with either Lucas or Haley and when Peyton had pushed her away it gave her more time so she just let it happen.

When Brooke thought properly about it, she realized Peyton must have been completely alone through all of this. She hadn't told her, her dad was away as usual but what about the father of the twins? I wonder if he knows... Brooke thought. Who was he? Jake possibly? Brooke hadn't really taken an interest in Peyton's love life over the last few months so was clueless as to who it might be.

Was Peyton taking care of herself properly? Again Brooke didn't know, she should have been at all the doctor's appointments with her best friend she thought but right now Brooke just felt like a complete failure. She was here now though, and if there's one thing she is good at is putting a positive spin on things, so that's what she would do Brooke thought.

Peyton started to stir in her sleep, then violently woke up shouting out Brooke's name and clutching her stomach. Peyton just stared at Brooke, it finally sinking in that her pregnancy was no longer a secret and was waiting for the yelling to start from Brooke but to her surprise Brooke didn't shout, she was just stood there with a silly grin on her face.

'FINALLY, I didn't think you and your fat ass would ever manage to wake up!'

Peyton just glared at her because of the fat comment.

'I'm not fat' she huffed

'HA! Have you seen the way you look P. Sawyer, you look ready to drop any second!'

'Shut it Brooke, I don't need this right now' Peyton sulked.

'Alright alright, I'm sorry but if you gave me some details then maybe we could talk about this properly' Brooke said in a serious tone.

'Well what do you want to know?'

'What do I want to know??! I want to know everything Peyton! I need to know everything, I need to be able to look after you properly. First of all are you about to drop any second?' said Brooke looking worried.

Peyton chuckled slightly and had a smile on her face after Brooke had talked about looking after her 'No Brooke, I'm only 6 months gone so chill'

'6 months, is that it? Jeez I don't wanna see you at 9 months honey' Brooke gestured towards her large belly.

Peyton blushed but let Brooke continue 'Talking of lengths of time, how has it taken you 6 months to tell me about this? No wait, you didn't even tell me I just walked in on you looking all chubby. When were you going to tell me? Never? Or when your water broke at school?'

Peyton sensed Brooke was beginning to get pissed off with her for lying and it didn't help when she just shrugged

'For god's sake Peyton you can't do this alone! This is a big deal and no matter how hard you try and hide it, it's happening. You are going to give birth, your going to be a mother. You do realize this?'

Peyton just looked at her blankly 'Yeah I do but it's just weird to talk about, I haven't talked to anyone about any of this'

'Then let's talk, you obviously want the babies if you let it get to this stage right?'

'Right'

'And is everything okay with them and you? All healthy?'

'Yes'

'Well that's good then yeah? You could sound happier P. Sawyer, this really isn't the end of the world you know, it could be the best thing that's ever happened to you'

'I know Brooke, but it's just so complicated and i don't want to be left to do this alone'

'Peyton, I promise that whatever happens I will always be here for you and those little kiddies inside of you, okay? You will never be alone from now on'

'Thankyou Brooke, it means a lot but you don't have to you know, this is a lot to take on'

'Honey i don't care, I love you. So I'm guessing the complicated part is the father seen as he hasn't been mentioned yet? Jake?'

As soon as Brooke had said the word father, a huge sense of guilt came crashing over Peyton. She shook her head 'No not Jake'

'Then who? Or do we have a case of the immaculate conception on our hand's?'

Peyton thought about it and sighed, Brooke deserved to know the truth even if it did mean that Peyton would be left all alone to do this, she just couldn't do that to Brooke.

'It's Lucas'

Brooke looked confused 'What's Lucas?'

'Lucas is the father of my babies Brooke'

'WHAT?! MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DARE YOU PEYTON. YOU COMPLETE SLAG'

'No Brooke listen to me please' Peyton pleaded, her voice cracking 'It was in the summer and the two of you were on that stupid break over the summer so that you could have fun when you went to New York so he wasn't your boyfriend at the time. PLEASE BROOKE. I know what we did was wrong but it just happened. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I never meant to hurt you'

Brooke began to cry and Peyton tried to approach her 'No Peyton, even if he wasn't my boyfriend at the time, he's still Lucas. MY Lucas. Not yours. MINE. How could you do this to me? I'm guessing he doesn't know'

'No he doesn't and I don't want him to find out Brooke, please you can't say anything' Peyton was now hysterical now.

Brooke just looked at her, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was silent for a while just listening to Peyton sobbing and then dryly she just said 'I'll keep your dirty little secret Peyton but your on your own, how can I be a part of these babies lives when there mother is such a lying slag?! Have a nice life Peyton'

And with that Brooke left Peyton's room and left her heavily pregnant friend all alone, not believing what lengths of deceit her boyfriend and best friend had gone to.


	7. Reconciliation?

I hope the last chapter answered kiga1001's question.

Chapter 6

The next week was hell on earth for Peyton. She felt more alone than ever. She wished Brooke hadn't found out about her pregnancy, everything would be so much simpler, it was easier when no one knew about it.

To her surprise, Brooke had kept her secret, no one else knew about her pregnancy or the identity of the father which was a great relief for Peyton. She was very uncomfortable these days, as she was getting closer to the 7 month mark. Everything ached all of the time and she couldn't cope with all of the extra weight even though when she had last seen her doctor, he had again said that she wasn't big enough to support herself and two others.

She had started skipping the less important lessons at school but she just couldn't cope with it all and she was running out of ideas for clothes that would cover her bump. Even though she wasn't in school as much she had heard that Lucas and Brooke had split up. She understood why Brooke had done it but she had obviously not told Luke that he had gotten her pregnant because he hadn't said a word to Peyton.

One night just as Peyton was about to go out and get some dinner she found a very angry looking Lucas on her front porch.

'Why did you tell her? I just don't get it. Because she knows, she hates both of us and what was the point?'

'She had to know Lucas, she deserved to know. If you don't mind I'm going out'

'Peyton I do mind, I want to talk to you about this. I want to talk about the summer. Please'

'Why should I? Give me a good reason? Because the way I see it, I just told Brooke the truth and I still haven't forgiven you for the way you treated me when she came home'

'Peyton just hear me out' he looked at her with a look of remorse on his face

'You better come in then'

They sat down on the couch in Peyton's front room and just sat silently for a while.

'Listen Peyton I'm sorry for the way things turned out between us'

'Yeah well me too Luke but your the one who left me heartbroken, you were just like the cat that got the cream. Sex all summer while your girlfriend was away, thats all it was about wasn't it? Sex?'

'No Peyton, it wasn't, it really wasn't. I had an amazing time with you in the summer and I am in love with you, I really am' he looked at her straight in the eyes when he said this

Peyton put her hand protectively in front of her stomach, afraid he would suss her out 'No your not Luke, you love Brooke, you've barely said 2 words to me since the summer'

'I'm not saying I don't love Brooke, I've just been confused. When Brooke came home I was ready to tell her it was over, how I was in love with you, but after spending time with her I just couldn't do it to her, she hasn't done anything wrong here Peyton. And I do love her, I suppose I just wanted the best of both worlds and honestly it was easier to stay with Brooke so I did'

'Luke that doesn't help me! But even though I hate to admit it, I know what you mean'

'So where does that leave us Peyton?'

'There is no US Luke, that's what the problem has been all along. You were with Brooke first and that's just the way she will see it and I'm sorry but I really need her and I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up with her, and if their was an us again I really don't think that would help'

For a minute it seemed like Brooke just left Luke's mind, he spoke straight from the heart

'I understand, but one of these days your gonna realize that I'm the guy for you Peyton Sawyer'

Lucas pressed his lips softly against Peyton's and then got up and left her house.

Peyton was a bit bewildered. She hadn't meant for that to happen, she was still mad at Lucas but sometimes he just has the ability to melt her mood. He was a good guy really. But she still felt like she couldn't tell him she was pregnant. Too much too soon she thought. At least she was now contemplating telling him, it was an improvement!

But Peyton quickly snapped out of that mood and her thoughts returned to Brooke, she needed to fix their friendship so she headed out to her car and began to drive over to her friends flat.

Whilst driving, Peyton was miles away, she couldn't stop thinking about the way Lucas had kissed her. It felt like he had meant it, but she had fallen into that trap before.

She came to a T junction and without looking pulled out without seeing the car that was racing towards her.

There was a loud crash, as a large 4x4 hit the comet on the drivers side.

Pain immediately rushed all over her. There was a lot blood coming from a lot of places and she felt like she couldn't move. The pain was too much for her and she drifted out of consciousness.

Peyton had briefly come around in the ambulance where the technician had asked her in a panicked voice 'Who can we call for you?'

'Call Brooke Davis' was the only thing that Peyton could manage before she fell back into the state of unconsciousness.


	8. Pain

Chapter 7

'Is this Miss Davis, friend of a Miss Peyton Sawyer?'

'Don't know about friend, but yeah I know her. Why? Who's asking?'

'This is Trish from reception at the hospital, you're friend Miss Sawyer has been in an accident, she asked us to call you when she was still conscious'

'What?! She's not conscious??' said Brooke in a panicked tone

'Not currently, but if you could please come to the hospital to be with her a doctor will explain everything to you'

'Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, thankyou, bye'

Without a second thought, Brooke dropped everything and ran to her car. Driving like a mad woman she got to the hospital in no time. She rushed up to the intensive care unit where the receptionist had told her to go and she found Peyton in a room all alone with so many machines hooked up to her it immediately made Brooke cry.

She just stared at Peyton, she looked absolutely awful. Her blonde curly hair was matted in blood, both of her eyes were clamped firmly shut but you could hardly see her eyelids because of the big black bruises that were forming over them, small cuts all over her face where glass had obviously shattered, she had bruises all down her arms, thankfully for Brooke the rest of her body was covered by her hospital gown and a blanket so that she could not see anymore of the injuries.

Brooke's eyes moved down from Peyton's face to her pregnant belly, she prayed that the babies were still alive but right now she mainly prayed that their mother would be okay. To Brooke, Peyton's body still didn't look right with a pregnant belly, she thought Peyton almost looked swamped by it, but she would just need more time to adjust to it.

Brooke was quickly jolted from her thoughts when the doctor walked in.

'You must be Miss Davis? I'm Doctor Collins' he put out his hand to shake with Brookes

'Yeah that's me, how is she?'

'Well right now Peyton is in a critical condition, she was in a bad car smash up and she has attained some very serious injuries. Mainly to her head, but her injuries are vast. Her brain was deprived of oxygen for a short time which led to Peyton slipping into a coma. She cannot breath by herself right now because there is too much stress on her body so that is what the tube out of her mouth is for and the ventilator is next to her bed there, we don't know yet when she will wake up, it could be an hour, it could be a week. It is really too early to tell but she is in with a fighting chance'

Brooke was devastated, she could hardly string a sentence together 'What... So she might not wake up? What about the babies? Please just tell me'

'Right now we don't know if she will wake up but there is a very high chance that she will so try and keep that out of your mind. To our surprise her twins are actually doing okay, they were in a lot of stress when she was first brought in and we nearly lost one but things have calmed down now Peyton is a bit more stable. They are doing just fine, we are a bit more worried about their mum right now so we are focusing on getting her better'

'Thankyou doctor, what happens next?'

'Well Miss Davis, I'm sorry to say that all we can do now is wait for Peyton to come back to us. Is it okay if you answer a few questions for us?'

'Yeah sure'

'Now I don't mean to scare you but we need to get in touch with Peyton's next of kin. We tried to contact a Mr. Larry Sawyer, presumably her father? at his last known work address but they said that he had left them many months ago, do you know where we can contact him?'

'Erm... no i don't sorry, Larry moves around a lot, I wouldn't have a clue sorry'

'It's okay. Does she have any other family we could contact?'

'No, her Dad is all she has... and me.'

'Will you be staying with her for the time being? It's just so we have someone to contact in case of an emergency'

'Yeah I'll be here. I'm all she needs' Brooke said strongly, intwining her hand with Peyton's.

'Okay, well i will keep you informed of Peyton's condition. If you need to contact anyone there is a phone in main reception. Thankyou for your help Miss Davis, my thoughts are with you'

As the doctor left, Brooke broke down pleading to Peyton 'Wake up P. Sawyer please, please'

After a while Brooke got up and went to reception to call the only person that had truly always been there for her.

Karen Roe.


	9. Support

Thanks for reviews, I especially love the ones from iluvdereksheperd because they make me smile :)

Chapter 8

When Karen had got Brook's phone call, she had done exactly the same as what Brooke had done. It was a case of drop everything and run. Brooke was very cryptic in her phone call so Karen chose not to ask too many questions, she just agreed.

'Karen, it's Brooke. I'm at the hospital, Peyton's been in an accident. I need you. Don't tell Luke she wouldn't want him here. Please just come'

Karen asked what room Peyton was in at reception and when she was told she was in intensive care she knew that it was going to be bad. She hadn't forgotten about Peyton, she was still worried about her but she had been busy with Lucas and the cafe. She regretted not making the time for Peyton now.

She hovered outside of the room for a while and slowly brought herself to look inside. Brooke was sat with her face down on top of Peyton's weak body and Karen could hear her gently sobbing. She gasped when she saw the state Peyton was actually in, you could hardly recognize her. In fact if it hadn't been for Brooke being there, she would have thought she had gotten the wrong room.

'Brooke' Karen said as she walked in.

Brooke jumped up and stood protectively in front of Peyton. 'Now Karen, don't freak out, I only found out a couple of weeks ago myself'

'Don't worry honey, I've seen people after accidents before. Wait, found out what?'

Brooke stepped away from Peyton so Karen could see her in all her glory. Karen gasped and just looked at Brooke 'What has she gotten herself into?'

'I know Karen, I know' Brooke sighed.

'How far along? Is the baby okay?'

'6 months Karen, and she's having twins, they're both okay now but it was touch and go for a while'

'Two kids at her age? On her own? Oh Peyton' Karen said, her eyes full of sympathy. 'Who's the father Brooke?'

Brooke had thought this through, she knew Karen would ask but yet she knew how much Peyton didn't want Lucas to know, no matter what anyone else thought about it. So she would just plead ignorant.

'I don't know Karen, she wouldn't tell me who, just some guy I don't know apparently'

'Oh right, well let's not think about it right now. Why aren't the others here? And why can't Luke come?'

'No one knows Karen and that's the way Peyton wants it, she wasn't ready to tell and I don't want her waking up to all that confrontation alright?' Brooke said in a very stern manner

'But...' Karen started but the look in Brooke's eyes told her just to do what she was told. 'Alright Brooke, I'm here for you now. You just do what's best for Peyton'

Days past and there was still no change in Peyton's condition. Brooke stayed with her best friend constantly and Karen came and went, bringing stuff to Brooke, trying her very best to support Brooke. There was still no word from Larry and there was still no way of contacting him.

Brooke was beginning to lose her grip on things, she knew that the more time that went by, the less of a chance there was for Peyton to wake up. She couldn't bare the fact that her and Peyton hadn't been friends the last time she was conscious, she just wanted to make it right with her friend, tell her that she didn't care about her and Lucas, she just wanted her to be okay. She had thought countless times of calling Lucas, if he knew Peyton's life was hanging in the balance he would be there in a shot but she just couldn't decide what was for the best and really, it wasn't her decision to make.

A week on from the accident Brooke was still at Peyton's bedside, Karen had gone to check on the cafe and a nurse came into to the room.

'Morning, I just need to do a quick scan on these little babies here to make sure that everything is still okay.

Brooke got up to leave but then nurse stopped her 'You don't have to go darling, stay, I'm sure Peyton here would appreciate it'

She sat back down again and gently brushed the hair out of Peyton's eyes. She still looked like a different person but Brooke had tried her best to clean Peyton up a bit.

The nurse began the scan, and these two little fuzzy blurs flashed up on the screen, squirming around all over the place. A grin spread across Brooke's face. Then the nurse turned on the sound and the loud thumps of the babies heartbeats filled the room. It was amazing Brooke thought.

'That's your babies Peyton, come on honey wake up, please just wake up'

And just with the sound of her children's heartbeats filling her ears, Peyton Sawyer's eyes began to flicker open.


	10. Coming Back

Chapter 9

The nurse had just left and Brooke was again sat alone with her friend. She had her head down in Peyton's sheets and was just lost in her thoughts, then all of a sudden she felt a squeeze on her hand.

Shocked, she looked up and to her amazement she saw Peyton's eyes wide open looking straight at her.

'PEYTON! You're awake!! I knew you would wake up, I knew it'

Brooke flew out of the room and called to a nurse to get a doctor and then quickly returned to her friend's best side. The sight that greeted her was a horrendous one, Peyton was struggling. She was choking on the tube that was down her throat, she couldn't talk she just cried out to Brooke with the look of pain in her eyes.

'HELP' Brooke shouted, she could hear a doctor running down the corridor towards her.

Peyton's whole body was now shaking, and once again her eyes closed again and didn't reopen. The doctor ran to Peyton and immediately shouted for help

'I need some help in here! Now!' within seconds, another doctor and two nurses had joined him at Peyton's bedside.

Brooke was speechless, she just stood there in the corner too frightened to speak.

'We need to take the tube out NOW' the doctor shouted at the others 'We can intubate again but she's resisting this one so let's just get it out'

The tube was removed from Peyton's throat and immediately her pulse crashed down 'Now re-intubate, NOW!'

The nurse passed the doctor another tube but he shook his head impatiently 'She obviously wants to breathe on her own so let's try and get her to, get me a temp. tube nurse'

A smaller tube was passed to the doctor and he intubated Peyton once more, her pulse rose straight away and Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

'She's stabilizing, good job people' the doctor said.

Brooke stepped out from her corner 'What the hell just happened?!' a teary eyed Brooke whispered.

'Well Peyton here was trying to come back to us, I know it looked scary but this really is a big step forward. When she came around, she was trying to breathe on her own and resisting the ventilator. Her body was just not ready for that yet so she when she became more stressed she began to choke on the tube. So what we have done is removed the large tube from her throat that wasn't bothering her while she was unconscious but obviously was when she came around and replaced it with a smaller tube that will still do her breathing for her but should be more comfortable for her when she comes around again'

'So she's definitely going to come round again?' said a worried Brooke.

'Yes I'm sure of it. Once her body calms down again she should become conscious again. The tube will stay in her throat to keep her breathing so she won't be able to talk but her eyes will be open, she'll be able to hear you and grip your hand, things like that' the doctor smiled.

'Thank you doctor' Brooke said as the doctors and nurses were leaving.

'P. Sawyer, you've really got to stop scaring me like this! You've just got to come back again honey, I know you can do this' Brooke said determinably .

Hours passed and there was still no change in Peyton and Brooke had drifted off to sleep. She was immersed in thoughts about her friend and her children but she was gently wakened by the familiar feeling of someone squeezing on her hand.

This time when Brooke looked up, she just saw a very tired Peyton looking back at her. No choking, no distress, obvious pain but she was calm.

Brooke just smiled, her praying had payed off she thought, 'Welcome back Goldilocks'


	11. Friends Again

Sorry about the earlier short chapter but I said all I wanted to include in that!

Chapter 10

Brooke had talked continuously to her friend ever since she had regained consciousness but couldn't wait till her friend could actually talk back. Peyton was still in pretty bad shape and slept a lot of the time anyway.

But once when she had been awake, Peyton was very confused to see Karen sitting at her bed side stroking her hair, rather than Brooke. She didn't have the energy to think about it, or anything for that matter, she was worried about everything but right now her body just ached too much so just accepted the fact that Karen was there.

Days had passed and today was finally the day when they were going to try and take the tube back out of Peyton's throat. Karen had some business to attend to at the cafe so Brooke was alone when the procedure happened.

She wasn't allowed to stay in the room while it happened but waited patiently until the doctor came out to see her

'Good news Brooke, we were successful, Peyton is now breathing on her own with just a little help from an oxygen mask'

Brooke beamed at the doctor 'Thank you so so much!' and rushed into Peyton's room.

Peyton had her eyes fixed on Brooke and without even another second passing, she burst into tears and lifted the oxygen mask off her face

'I'm so sorry Brooke, so very sorry' Peyton's voice was hoarse, Brooke winced when she heard it.

'Shhh, Peyton, don't cry. Everything is just fine now, you don't have to do this' she replied softly whilst lifting the mask back down to Peyton's mouth and wiped away her tears.

'I do Brooke' she looked her friend straight in the eyes 'Will you ever be able to forgive me? Will we ever be the same again?'

'Peyton I already have, sure I was mad and I said I didn't want you in my life but when I heard about the accident I realized that nothing mattered, everyone makes mistakes and it's a shame you made the mistake with my boyfriend but at the end of the day I need you P. Sawyer, your the glue that holds me together and the fact that you managed to come back to me from this is enough redemption to last a life time. But no I don't think things will ever be the same again, but not for that reason, for this reason' Brooke put her hand softly on top of Peyton's pregnant bump 'It's not just us against the world anymore Peyton'

Peyton began to cry again 'Are they okay Brooke? Please be honest with me, the doctor said everything was okay but he might just be saying that to keep me calm? I'm so scared' she began to struggle a bit with her breathing.

'Everything is fine, these little guys are fighters just like you, now just try and chill a bit, get some sleep and then we will talk' Brooke spoke gently and again put the mask but on Peyton.

When Peyton had drifted off Brooke left the room and walked towards the oh so familiar coffee machine but she was stopped by a nurse

'Honey, you look exhausted, go home and get some rest, if you still don't want to leave her then nows your chance, we gave her a lot of painkillers and I would say she will be out till at least the morning, she won't even realize you've gone'

Brooke glanced up at the clock. Half 3. She thought about it for a bit then replied 'Alright, I suppose I could do with some time to myself but please call me if she wakes up, I'll be straight back'

She left the hospital and turned on her cell. 34 new messages. They were mainly from Lucas and Haley but there were even a few from Nathan which surprised her. After listening to a few, they were all basically the same message.

'Brooke it's Luke, again, listen please call me we are all worried, where are you? You and Peyton haven't been in school for well over a week now and we just guessed you've gone away for a bit but it would have been nice to know about it. Peyton's not picking up either so just call us okay?'

Haley's was the same but she sounded a bit more worried rather than mad. She didn't call them back, what was she supposed to say? She would have to ask Peyton what she wanted to do.

She went to Peyton's house rather than her flat so she could pick up a few things for her friend now she was awake. She headed straight for the shower when she got in, she had been longing for one for days now. She had the music on blasting as she was in the shower so she didn't hear a car pull up outside.

Lucas, Haley and Nathan all got out of the car. They could hear the music from outside and all just looked at each other.

'Peyton's home then' Nathan chuckled at his own sarcasm

They headed for the door just as Brooke was getting out of the shower. The door was unlocked so they just went on in as they always had done when Peyton's music had been on too loud. They headed up to her room and when they went in they were surprised to find Brooke there not Peyton.

'Hello stranger' Haley said, making Brooke jump.

She turned around quickly and was stunned to see the 3 of them standing there. Realizing she was just in a towel she looked down to make sure that she was covered up.

'It's alright Brooke I've seen you more naked than that' Lucas said laughing.

'Guys... what are you doing here?' Brooke was petrified, what was she supposed to say?

'We came here to look for you and Peyton again when you still weren't at the flat. Where have you two been? I thought you two weren't even talking at the moment?' Haley looked around the room in search of her other friend and was surprised not to see her. 'Where's Peyton?' she spoke clearly but you could tell she felt worried and angry about their absence.

Brooke was absolutely gobsmacked. She hadn't expected an ambush. Hell, she hadn't even expected to see them. What could she say?

The others sensed Brooke's uncertainty and when she struggled for words Lucas firmly repeated Haley's question.

'Brooke. Where is Peyton?'

It wasn't Brooke's place to explain about Peyton, but it also wasn't her place to lie so she came clean. Well, partially.

'She's in the hospital' her voice cracked 'She had a car accident and was in a coma for a week, she's conscious now but is sleeping off her medication so I came home for some rest'

'WHAT?!' the 3 friends chorused.

Lucas spoke first 'And you didn't think we would want to know about this Brooke?! Is she okay??!'

'She's doing better now but she's still very fragile' Brooke was quiet, she realized how mad her friends were.

'Brooke. We are her friends not just you, you know! We should have been with her, why didn't you call us?!' Haley was both angry and very confused.

Brooke looked at her friends. 'To be fair, none of us have been real friends to Peyton recently have we? Not one of us have bothered with her so honestly I thought it best not to call you. I wouldn't have even known if have the hospital hadn't of called me. So quit judging me, I did what I thought best in a very very hard situation. If you don't like it you know where the door is!'

There was a long uncomfortable silence until Nathan finally spoke

'Your right Brooke, but we are here now. We will make this right. When can we see her?'

Brooke struggled to think on the spot. 'I'm going back to the hospital in the morning. Meet me outside at 10 and I'll take you up to her. Alright?'

The three of them nodded simultaneously. Haley looked at Brooke in the eyes 'How are you doing Brooke? This must have been tough on you'

'Me? I'm fine Tutor Girl don't worry about me' Brooke lied and smiled convincingly 'But I am tired, can I just see you guys tomorrow?'

'Yeah sure, we'll see ourselves out'

Lucas, Haley and Nathan left the house and got back into the car, shellshocked.

'I can't believe it' Haley said breaking down. Nathan held her tight, it'll be okay, she's getting better, don't worry'

Luke nodded 'Yeah she is, but I'll feel better once I've seen her with my own eyes'

They drove off leaving the devastated Brooke alone, she thought to herself. 'What have I done? Peyton's gonna kill me'


	12. Wishing

Chapter 11

Brooke lay in Peyton's bed, restlessly trying to sleep. It was the first night she had been away from her friend and also the first night she had spent completely alone. She didn't like it, she didn't like being away from Peyton and she certainly didn't like how she had basically just told the whole world her friend was lying in a hospital bed.

'Enough' a pissed of Brooke said. If she couldn't get to sleep she may as well go back to the hospital so at least she's there for Peyton. She knew she needed the rest, this whole thing had really taken it's tole on Brooke but she just got on with it. Peyton would be better soon. That's what she kept telling herself.

She dragged herself out of bed and got herself dressed. On the drive over she found herself stopped at the very same junction Peyton had her accident. She shuddered at the thought of it and drove quickly on. Brooke arrived at the hospital and headed up to Peyton's room, she wasn't surprised to find her friend asleep and she soon snuggled into her usual chair and fell quickly asleep.

Meanwhile, Lucas Scott was down at the river court. Sure it was past midnight but the court was where he did his best thinking and right now he really needed to think. His best friend, his Peyton, was in hospital seriously hurt and had been for quite some time now and he hadn't even known about it. This was completely screwed up he thought, he should have been there for her, he should of been at her bedside when she woke up. He was supposed to saver her. Brooke was so selfish to have kept this from him, she would have known he would want to be there, he just didn't understand all the secrecy. Luke was just confused.

After a lot more missed shots, Lucas was becoming more and more worked up, why hadn't he been told about this? He understood the whole him, Peyton and Brooke love triangle thing was awkward but when something as huge as this happens he would of thought it would all be kind of temporarily forgotten but apparently not. His worry was rapidly turning into anger and he just couldn't help it. He needed to see the two of them, he wanted answers and even though he was angry he desperately longed to see Peyton, he missed her and he needed to make sure she was really okay.

He got into his car and drove like a mad man in the direction of the hospital. He wanted to see Peyton NOW, why should he wait? He didn't mind if she was asleep, he wouldn't wake her, he just wanted to see her, where was the harm in that? He would go back in the morning with the others to see her properly, no one need ever know.

He entered the hospital lobby, he and the receptionist were the only people there, it was 2 a.m after all.

'Can I help you son?' the lady spoke softly

'Erm... yeah please, I'm looking for Peyton Sawyer, what room is she in please?'

'Young man have you seen what time it is?!'

'Yes I'm sorry but if I could just see her please? I've only just found out about her accident, please ma'am you'd be really helping me out'

'I'm sorry but Miss Sawyer hasn't been well enough for visitors, only a few people are aloud in I'm sorry, try again in the morning'

'But I'm her boyfriend, please, I won't wake her' Lucas resorted to lying

'Oh, your the boyfriend? We've been wondering when you would come, go on up son but don't be long'

The ladies in reception had seen Peyton come in and frequently asked Brooke and Karen how she and the babies were but were always confused by the fact they had never seen a man come to see her, surely the father would want to check on her and his children? The receptionist just presumed that Lucas was this man.

Lucas thanked her but was confused about how the receptionist thought Peyton had a boyfriend. Peyton didn't have a boyfriend. Did she? She was supposed to be with him. He headed up to the intensive care floor where Peyton still was and gently opened the door to her room.

He gasped as he looked at her, the first thing that registered with him was the large bump under the blankets where Peyton lay. Peyton usually had such a slim, slender figure but now it was all out of proportion. Lucas' mind was working overtime then it hit him like a ton of bricks, this wasn't a weight gain, this was baby weight. Peyton was pregnant.

He just gawked at her and stood in the doorway for about 10 minutes. Millions of questions flowing through his mind. Was the baby okay? How far along was she? Why didn't she tell her? Was it HIS?

Luke stepped through the door and pulled it shut behind him. He made sure he was quiet because he didn't want to wake Peyton but more importantly he didn't want to wake Brooke who was sleeping in the corner, he thought it best to avoid confrontation. He looked at Peyton's face now rather than her protruding stomach, boy was she a mess. He now understood why she was being kept in the intensive care unit, she had gashes all over her face and her eyes were still dark with bruising, if this is her improved after a week he was kind of glad he hadn't seen her straight after the accident.

He walked straight up to her bed and just looked at her sleeping, it was not a peaceful sleep, she looked troubled and in pain. All Lucas wanted to do was hold her, just try and make her feel better. He gently outstretched his hand and gently brushed against Peyton's bump.

He whispered, his voice breaking a bit 'This isn't happening to you Peyton...'

He should have stayed quiet, his whisper was enough to wake up Brooke who awoke with a start and when she came to just glared at Lucas. Her eyes told Lucas to comply and she ushered him out of the room, she walked him down the corridor and into a relatives room where they wouldn't disturb anyone. Brooke pushed the door to then erupted

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE LUCAS SCOTT?!'

Luke was lost for words, dumbfounded 'I...I...I came to see Peyton'

'I said in the morning Luke, I was gonna tell her, explain, make sure she was okay with it but now... Now you KNOW' Brooke began to cry 'She's gonna kill me Lucas, she doesn't even know that you know she's in the hospital, I told her to tell you all but then the accident and... and I just can't do this anymore'

Lucas pulled her into a hug but Brooke soon fought her way out of it

'No Luke, you shouldn't be here, she didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant yet, she can't handle it and this is just going to get her stressed, she can't leave me again Lucas she can't'

'Brooke it's okay, Peyton is strong. Why didn't you tell me about this I would of been here! For the accident... and the pregnancy'

Brooke tried to avoid Luke's gaze but he looked her right in the eyes

'She's pregnant Brooke, is it mine?'

'Lucas this isn't a conversation to be having with me, it's not my place. Don't ask my to do this'

'Okay Brooke we will talk some other time, maybe in the morning? Can I just go in and say goodnight to her? Please?'

'Don't wake her Lucas, it's not the right time'

With that Lucas walked back down the corridor and reentered Peyton's room. He softly stroked her hair and whispered in her ear

'It's good to see you Peyton, I'll be back in the morning' He rubbed her bump once more and added 'I'm not going anywhere' gently he kissed her forehead and left the room.

He hugged Brooke and left the hospital, saying another quick thanks to the receptionist. But when he finally got home his mother was waiting up for him

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?'

'The hospital mom, to see Peyton'

Karen looked shocked 'You've seen Peyton?'

'Yeah, she was in a terrible accident mom, wait, you knew she was in there?' Karen nodded 'Why didn't you tell me?'

Lucas looked so very hurt but Karen just told the truth 'Because I was asked not to and at the time it was the best thing to do to keep Brooke calm'

'But Peyton's pregnant mom, I needed to know that!'

'I didn't think you did, it's not your child Luke, well children, she is expecting twins but they are not your responsibility Lucas'

Lucas stuttered 'Twins?... Not Mine?' Then all of a sudden he broke down 'She's hurt real bad mom'

'I know son I know but she's getting stronger everyday now, don't you worry'

He sobbed some more then headed to bed where he continued to cry until he drifted off to sleep, crying mainly over the mess Peyton was in but a small part of him was crying over how those babies inside of her weren't his.

'I wish they were mine' he whispered.


	13. Heavy Conversation

Chapter 12

Brooke hadn't slept a wink after Lucas had left, she was wrapped in thoughts of how she could break the news gently to Peyton and how she would take it. The hours flew by and when the clock hit 7 a.m she deemed this a respectable time for her first caffeine hit. She went to the coffee machine and gave a happy sigh after her first sip. Man did she love coffee! She went back to the room and closed the door very quietly

'Morning Brookie' Peyton said with a wide smile

'Peyton your awake already? Are you feeling alright??'

'Fine friend, much better in fact and the babies woke me, they are kicking!!'

This was the first time Peyton had felt it, she had been too sore after she had woken up but this was finally a sign that she was on the mend and Peyton couldn't be happier!

Brooke was skeptical and her friend picked up on it, the smile faded on Peyton's face.

'What's wrong Brooke?'

'Nothing, it's just, is it good that they're kicking? They've been through a lot you know, something might be wrong?'

'No this is normal, the doctor said I would start to feel it soon didn't he? So don't worry! Here feel'

Peyton grabbed Brooke's hand and placed it onto her stomach where Brooke felt a tiny little bash against her hand

'Oh my god! That's the baby? That's amazing! They must love there Aunty Brooke' it was Brooke who was smiling from ear to ear now

'They sure do and so do I'

Brooke got her hand back and stood away from Peyton 'Yeah Peyt, you might not after I tell you this. I had a couple of visitors last night then you had one of your own...'

'WHAT?! Who? Brooke...'

'Peyton just calm down okay? You need to stay calm, stress isn't good for you or the babies. I'm only telling you this because you have to know alright? When I was at yours last night I kinda got ambushed...'

'Ambushed?'

'Yeah, turns out Lucas, Haley and Nathan have been trying to get in touch with us for ages and have been going to my flat and your house to check if we were back yet, they thought we had gone away! So anyway, they came to check your house and well I was there wasn't I so they came in and when they demanded to know where you were... I...I came clean'

Peyton gasped, her eyes filling up with tears 'They know?'

'Well they know your in the hospital and they are coming to see you today'

'Today?! They can't see me like this!!' Gesturing to her belly 'What am I gonna do? They can't know I'm pregnant'

'I'd be more worried about them seeing your comatose hair do' Brooke said uneasily trying to break the mood 'No Peyton, they have to know your pregnant, you were gonna have to tell them soon anyway, I mean look at you! You'll be out of the hospital soon and you can't just hide that under a jumper anymore, it won't fit!'

Peyton just thought for a while then finally came to her conclusion 'Shit'

'Yeah I know, but it gets worse... Lucas kinda already knows your pregnant, I'm sorry there was nothing I could do!'

'WHAT??! How could he? Why did you tell him Brooke?!'

'Hey! I didn't tell him! Thanks for the vote of confidence there. He came up to see you last night when we were both sleeping but I woke up and made him go'

'He came to see me?' Peyton smiled 'But anyway, he KNOWS? Arrgh what can I do Brooke?'

'Nothing honey, he knows now there's nothing you can do about it! He doesn't think the babies are his though' Brooke sighed 'I told Karen when she first came that you had just told me that I didn't know the father and when Luke came I just said nothing, Karen will have told him now though'

'Oh...' Peyton didn't know what to say

Brooke sensed her friend's doubt 'But you could always tell him the truth? He does love you, you know'

'He doesn't love me Brooke, he was with you for ages, we just cheated' she said blushing

'Peyton. He does, I can tell by the way he looks at you, he never looked at me like that'

'Brooke don't...'

'No Sawyer, you need to realize this! He's in love with you and I'm pretty sure he always will be! Your in love with him and your pregnant with his children, you two really need to just get together and that's me saying that. I'm over it Peyton, you need to do what's best for them babies and the best thing is for them to have a mom and dad who love each other, who are together'

'I do love him, I'm sorry Brooke'

'Don't be sorry, like I said I'm over it, part of me always knew you two were supposed to be together. So what's the catch? JUST TELL HIM!'

'The catch is I love him enough to do this alone, he doesn't want to be burdened with this, he won't want children at our age. I don't want him to know who he is to these babies, the father stays as some random mystery guy okay?'

'He deserves to know Peyton, he's a good guy he wouldn't make you do this alone'

'That's the reason I'm not telling him, Luke's a really good guy, the best and he deserves better, I'm not trapping him into this!'

'Okay P. Sawyer, it's your decision but I'm pretty sure it's one you will regret for the rest of your life'

Peyton sighed 'We'll see'


	14. Together Again

Chapter 13

Nathan was worried and this wasn't usual behavior for him. He was a jock, jocks didn't get worried or so he thought. When he and Haley had gotten home after finding out about Peyton he had mainly just supported Haley, not saying very much at all but when he thought about it properly it made his heart ache.

Peyton had always been there for him, even when they hated each other whilst they were dating she was still his support system and when he thought about her lying in the hospital it brought tears to his eyes.

He, Haley and Luke had agreed to go and get a coffee before they went to visit her so that they could get they're heads together, be prepared to see her at her worst so they went to pick Luke up.

Lucas clambered into the car and just grunted

'Morning'

Haley just looked him up and down 'I see you got about the same amount of sleep as us then'

Nathan drove to a coffee spot and he just went in and picked up 3 to go, they drank their coffee in the hospital car park in silence.

Lucas broke the silence, he knew he had to tell his friends what was going on

'There's something else you need to know about Peyton, I'm the wrong person to be telling you this but you have to know before you see her okay?'

'Luke your scaring me what's going on?' Haley sounded very worried

'Don't freak out okay? But I couldn't wait to see her till today so I went up to see her in the night and well she was sleeping but I saw her and well... she's pregnant and very pregnant at that'

'Pregnant? Peyton? No she can't be! We would have noticed man!' Nathan thought his brother was joking

'Well I noticed last night Nate, she's been hiding it well, she didn't want anyone to know about it but eventually Brooke found out by accident just like I did'

'Holy fuck Luke, is the baby okay?'

'Actually it's babies, she's having twins and thankfully yes they are fine'

'Who's the father? Oh god... It's you isn't it?! Congratulations...' Nathan didn't know if this was the right thing to say but said it anyway

'No it's not me, Brooke told my mom it was just some random guy she didn't know'

'Wait. Your mom knows and we didn't?'

'Yeah long story trust me'

Haley hadn't said anything she just sat very quietly but finally she just said bluntly

'She should of told me. I would have helped her'

'I know Hales, I think we all feel like that, she didn't tell anyone. Even Brooke only found out a few weeks back by accident but right now we have to forget any anger and just be there for Peyton, she needs us'

Nathan and Haley both shook their heads in agreement with Lucas. Just at this moment Brooke walked out of the hospital doors looking around for her friends

'Hey look there's Brooke' Nathan said

The three of them got out of the car and went to meet her

'Hi...' a very timid sounding Brooke said 'She doesn't want to see you I'm sorry' She stared down at the floor

'Brooke honey we're not leaving till we see her, I'm sorry but that's just the way it is. Peyton might not want to see us but we want to see her' Haley said

'But she doesn't want you to see her as a mess, you can understand that right?'

'I can but what's the point in hiding it? Lucas told us all about her 'mess' we know she's pregnant and we still love her so we're not going anywhere, you can go and tell her that'

After a few more words, Brooke headed back up to Peyton's room.

'Have they gone??'

'No honey they haven't and Lucas has told them your pregnant so they're not going anywhere, they want to be here with you'

'Well I don't want them here with me, I can't face them, I've got you and that's all I need'

Brooke sighed 'But I can't keep doing this alone Peyton, I need them here for me, to give ME some support and sooner or later your gonna realize you need them here to give you support too, they're your friends Peyton, they love you no matter what'

Peyton thought about it for a while then said 'I love them too and I want them to be a part of this, and I'm sorry Brooke, I had never even thought about how hard this had been for you'

'Don't be daft P. Sawyer! You have a lot going on' Brooke said with a silly grin 'So can they come in?'

'Yeah go on then, I might regret this later but right now I just wanna see my friends, I've missed them'

Brooke shot off down the corridor to the three of them 'She said yes! She wants to see you! YAY! But she's still very fragile you know, the accident was bad, so if you stress her out then you'll have to go okay?'

They nodded and then entered Peyton's room. Peyton avoided their eye contact. Haley burst into tears as soon as she saw her friend, Nathan went silent and it was Lucas who made the first move.

'Hi Peyton' he spoke softly and went up to her and kissed her on the forehead, he then went back to give Haley support, she was now hysterical, she just couldn't believe how messed up Peyton looked and with a pregnant belly added in there it was just all so sad.

It was awkward, no one spoke, no one knew what to say then finally Peyton plucked up her courage

'Haley don't cry, I'm sorry I know I should have told you!'

Haley just stopped crying immediately 'You think that's why I'm crying?! Peyton I don't care about that! I'm crying seeing you in a hospital bed a few days out of a coma!'

'I told you you had comatose hair...' Brooke butted in

They all laughed, Peyton then looked each one of her friends in the eye one after the other 'I'm okay, we're okay' she put her hand protectively over her stomach 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, I just didn't know how to tell you'

Nathan smiled 'It's okay Peyton don't worry about that now, we are all just glad you are okay, and that's little babies.' His smile turned into a grin 'Those babies are gonna have two real kick ass uncles right Luke?!'

'Right Nate' Lucas agreed also smiling

Peyton was over the moon, this was the way it should be she thought. But a huge part of her was wanting to scream to Lucas how he'd make an even better father but she just couldn't do it. This was good enough for now she thought.

After a lot more talking, laughter and some crying it was decided on that Brooke needed a break from the hospital so Haley would take her home and stay with her there tonight and the boys would stay with Peyton tonight.

'A night with the Scott boys' Peyton chuckled 'I'm a very lucky girl!'


	15. A Start

Chapter 14

After Brooke and Haley left, the boys got themselves comfortable for the night in chairs either side of Peyton. They all talked about this and that, just like old times Lucas thought. Eventually the conversation came onto the night of the accident, it was bound to come up at some point but it was still a painful subject.

'Honestly, I wasn't concentrating but that asshole was going way too fast anyway, if he hadn't hit me then he would've just him someone else anyway'

'It would of been better if it wasn't you though Peyton!' Nathan said

Peyton just kept her thoughts to herself for a while then all of a sudden gasped 'The Comet... I bet it's written off, has Brooke said anything to you two?'

'Erm no Peyton, we only just found out you were in here yesterday let alone where you car is!' Nathan said a bit sensitively, they all still had mixed feeling about all the secrets.

'Sorry' Peyton stammered 'If you get a spare minute though will you just go and look at it, please'

Within minutes Peyton was lost in her dreams once more and the Scott boys just looked at each other, Lucas looked at Nathan

'Up for fixing a Comet Nate?'

'My thoughts exactly Bro' both boys smiling as if they had just come up with some ingenious plan.

Nathan fell asleep soon after that but Lucas once again just couldn't seem to sleep. He just kept staring at Peyton. He had made so many mistakes with her and now more than ever he regretted them, if he hadn't made those mistakes maybe she wouldn't have ended up pregnant by another guy? He knew she was the girl for him, he knew it ever since he had first met her, even when she was still Nathan's girlfriend and he knew it now more than ever before. He wanted it to be his children, he wanted to stand by her, he wanted his future to be with HER. He loved her and that was that but it broke his heart to see her in such a mess.

He wished they had got together right from the start but there was fault on both sides for that and he did enjoy his time with Brooke. Brooke. He had loved her, he wasn't lying but it was just different to his love of Peyton. Peyton was his soulmate. But where would they go from this? Would he stand by her to be with the woman he loved but also have to raise another mans child or would he just dismiss it, it wasn't his responsibility after all. But then when he thought again about the babies, another mans children with Peyton, it was hard yeah but they were also a part of Peyton and he loved any part of Peyton Sawyer. Thinking some more, this guy was obviously not going to be around and the fact that Peyton or Brooke hadn't even spoke about him said it all, she was alone in this. She needed a man he thought, he wanted to be that man.

So in that moment Lucas Scott decided that he would always be there for Peyton and her children, through the good times and the bad. He loved her so much. He would stand by her.

He grabbed Peyton's hand and squeezed it gently, he hadn't meant to wake her but when he saw her eyes open he was glad that he had.

'Luke...?' Peyton said groggily

'Yeah it's me, I'm here'

'I'm glad'

'Peyton I decided through all of this, it's you. It's you. It's you I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. It's you'

'Luke... You know I love you. But the summer, everything since, I can't just forgive you that easily. I'm sorry'

'What's there to forgive Peyton? I apologized'

'I know Luke but it's just not that easy. You said some things, you were so distant. I do love you and I always will but I need some more time. And I'm pregnant'

'I know you are, and even though those little babies in there aren't mine I still want to be there for them and you' Peyton blushed 'We could be together Peyton, I want to be with you'

'I want to be with you too Luke but I can't just forgive you that easily, you hurt me really bad and these things take time. Anyway you don't want the burden of children'

'I do if it means I can be with you, anything for you'

A voice in Peyton's head was screaming at her TELL HIM TELL HIM TELL HIM TELL HIM!! But sadly once again she chose not to listen.

'It's just not the right time for us Lucas, but some day. If you can just wait? Please, one day we can be together, just not now'

'And when that day comes you will make me the happiest guy in the world Peyton Sawyer. Until then I am going to do everything I can to support you through the rest of this pregnancy alright? Friends?'

'Friends'

Peyton was kicking herself for not telling him but she wanted her relationship with Lucas back before she told him, friends was the first step.


End file.
